Reality
by Amaya Hikaru
Summary: John is surprised to find he and Col. Carter are no longer the highest military leaders. another self-insert. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note, _**_this is a lovely little story I thought of, please enjoy._

* * *

_**Disclaimer, **sadly, I do not own Stargate Atlantis in anyway._

* * *

Part 1 - Military complex

the girl ran down the stairs, her dogtags flying wildly. A boy caught her before she fell.

"Thank you, lieutenant." she said and continued on her way, the Lieutenant following close behind.

"General, I was wondering if you would honor me by coming to dinner." he said. the girl stopped.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, a slight hint of laughter in her voice. the older boy nodded.

"Tod, I am a 16 year old General." she said.

"Yes ma'am." Tod replied, thinking she'd said no.

"I'd love to." she said and patted his arm. the boy's eyes lit up. "If, we don't have any problems." she stressed. the lieutenant nodded vigorously. the girl laughed as she continued on her way. That night at 8:00 P.M. the girl was dressed nicely ( with the acception of a sidearm and knife), and headed to her lieutenants quarters. she wore a black dress shirt and pin-stripe pants. she knocked on the door, it opened to the handsome face of her next in command.

"Leigh." he said and let her in. she heard the click of the door behind ehr and looked at the fancied up table complete with candles and other things. she smiled kindly at Tod.

"This is beautiful." she commented. they finished desert and Tod stood, walking to her chair. he leaned down to kiss her when the siren went off.

"crap. sorry about this, Tod." she apologized and they flew from the room. "Lieutenant, get my squad ready and get more info,im gonna go find out trouble makers." she shouted formally.

"Yes ma'am." he replied and ran down a hallway. Leigh grabbed a longer knife from a supply man and ran out to one of the separate buildings. she saw a figure and ran at it. it pulled out a knife and they clashed. it forced the knife from her hand, forcing her to draw her side arm. she shot his kneecap. he threw his knife at her and made it square in her stomach. she gasped for air and dropped her gun. she doubled over in pain. two other men picked her up and gaged her, and threw her in the back of a truck. she saw a shape in the bed of the truck. her eyes lit up recognizing it. _a stargate!_ she thought frantically. she worked her knife out and outlined the address. she saw her squad and Tod as the truck drove away. Leigh used her arms to make a big circle for Tod to see, he nodded and the kidnappers pulled her down, binding her hands. one pointed her fallen gun at her head. as he did the gate lit up, receiving her address. surprised, the driver dropped her gun into the wormhole. the general smiled as she too disappeared into the blue.

* * *

The siren went off as the 'gate dialed itself. 

"Incoming wormhole!" a scientist shouted. Lt. Colonel Sheppard ran down the stairs. a gun flew through the event horizon followed by a bound and gagged girl. she rolled onto her back, allowing John to see the knife.

"Medical team to the gate room!" he shouted into his headset, running for the girl. the gate closed. John cut her bindings and gag. she gasped for breath, the girl was stunning and had several bruises and cuts beside the knife. Dr. Keller ran up with a team and hoisted the girl to a move able bed. John watched as the girl disappeared. then he remembered the gun. he picked it up and checked it for ammo. none, it had initials engraved onto the side. **_LJA._**

"LJA?" John muttered to himself.

- - / - -

A week later John went to see the girl. she laid on a bed, breathing shallowly. eyes closed. Dr. Keller walked up behind him.

"Has she said anything?" he asked.

"Only, I'm here." she said.

"Did you happen to find any dogtags while you were opperating?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" she replied tugging the chain from out under her shirt.

"We just got a message from SGC,a General was kidnapped, not before her lieutenant saw her draw a Stargate with her arms." he said. the dogtags read:

_Leigh Jessica Anderson_

_DOB: 03/18/91_

_Rank: General _

"A 16 year old General?" Dr. Keller read. John nodded. Leigh twitched awake.

"Hullo." she said. John instantly fell in love with her voice. "Can i leave? it was just a knife." she laughed and sat up.

"_just_ a knife?" Dr. Keller said, "Actually your very lucky who ever stuck it in you didn't hit anything."

"That's a 'no' then." Leigh said falling back to the pillow. Ronon walked in.

"I heard what you were saying, your a tough little girl." he said.

"That would explain her being a General." John said sarcastically.

"Whether you say so or not, i'm getting up, Dr. Keller." she said and stood up. "Has my lieutenant contacted us yet?" she asked walking to the 'gate room. Dr. Keller was speechless. they ran into Teyla, round with pregnancy. Leigh felt for her side arm, only John had it.

"Where's my gun?" she asked looking around frantically.

"Oh, I found it earlier." John said and handed it to her. she grabbed it quickly and headed to an armory and got a new clip for it. they continued to the gate room. Colonel Samantha Carter met them, as well as Rodney.

"Colonel." Leigh said.

"General." Sam replied. Rodney's eyes popped.

"Isn't General higher than Colonel? how old is she?" he asked. John nodded. Leigh rolled her eyes and she went to sit on the railing of the balcony, only to realize she couldn't due to her wound.

"Stupid..." she trailed off a line of profanities. the scientists were open mouthed.

"Can we go on a mission or something?" she asked Sam.

"With your condition, i think not." she replied. Leigh huffed and launched her self over the railing and took off at a run toward the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer,_**_ I do not own Stargate Atlantis in anyway._

* * *

Part 2 - General

John found Ronon and Leigh having physical capability contests. she won most of them.

"What is there to do around here?" she asked him as they started pull-ups.

"Well, until your _completely _healed, not much." he replied. Ronon collapsed after 150. Leigh dropped to the ground and walked up to John. she lifted her shirt to show him she was healed. _is it me or is it hot in here?_ he thought to himself. she dropped her shirt and brushed past him. she walked to the infirmary where Dr. Keller checked her.

"Okay, all clear." she said and let Leigh go, who went straight to an armory and put a vest on, equipping it with some C4, knives, and grabbed a P90. she slipped a magazine into it and clipped it to her vest, sliding several extra magazines into her vest. she put an ear piece on, contacting John.

"Okay, Colonel. Dr. Keller says I can go." she said and walked to the 'gate room. John met her there and they dialed the gate. Rodney and Ronon came along as well as Major Lorne, who hadn't met her yet. she rolled her eyes when he saluted her, in the formal fashion to superior officers.

"John, can you ask these guys not to think i'm better, i just want to fit in." Leigh said. John nodded and gave a look at Major Lorne. The team walked through the blue event horizon. they came out in a dense forest, the others trained their P90's on the surroundings. Leigh just relaxed until she heard a twig snap. she spun and raised her gun very quickly. she gave the signal to stop.

"What?" Rodney said. Leigh and John turned to glare at him. a Genii stepped out from behind a tree. Leigh pulled out a wraith stunner from her vest and handed it to McKay. several more appeared.

"So do we kill, or not?" she asked John, no more than a whisper. someone contacted them over a radio.

_What's your status?_ the voice said.

"Almost at the gate." one of the Genii replied. Leigh carefully pointed her gun at them and shot the radio out of his hand.

"Nice." John said as they started firing on the Genii. they got a lucky hit on Leigh's arm.

"Damn." she muttered and fired more. when the last one fell she dropped her gun and wrapped the wound.

"I guess your not very lucky this last week."John said and tied the knot. Ronon pulled Leigh to her feet and they walked back to the gate. they dialed Atlantis but couldn't establish a stable wormhole. they tried several more times and finally got it. Leigh stumbled through into a group of people.

"General Anderson, this group just arrived from Earth." Colonel Carter said. Leigh pushed through them and sat on the stairs.

"Dr. Keller, Leigh got shot. come check it out will ya?" John said into his radio. Leigh looked up to see her Lieutenant, among the other military personal.

"Lieutenant Tod!" she exclaimed jumping up. he stepped forward to shake her hand. he looked into her eyes then hugged her. John looked away, blushing. he let her go and looked at her wound.

"Got yourself hurt already, huh?" they laughed. Dr. Keller ran up with a kit. she unwrapped the wound and looked at it.

"Ugh, come on we'll have to get that bullet out." she said and lead Leigh to the infirmary.

"So your her Lieutenant." John said. Tod nodded.

"And you were the one who contacted us through SGC." he added, Tod nodded again glancing around the room.

"Look are you just getting nosy, or what?" Tod yelled.

"Pardon, but i'm a superior officer." John snapped.

"Yes sir, and due to your inability my General was shot." Tod roared and ran after Dr. Keller and Leigh.

"Teenagers." John muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **i do not own Stargate Atlantis in anyway._

* * *

Part 3 - blood

Leigh was sat on a bed and Dr. Keller took the bullet out, Leigh didn't really mind the pain. the wound was bound and she got up. Tod huffed around the corner. she chuckled to herself and wrapped her arm in his when she walked past. they walked to Leigh's rooms. she disabled the security camera so they could talk in private.

"i'm so glad to see your okay." Tod exclaimed.

"Yeah. apart from this." she said gesturing to her arm.

"That Colonel Sheppard likes you." Tod muttered.

"i know. But i happen to have someone already." Leigh replied tossing a drink at Tod.

"You do? oh well, i guess i have to abide to the rules." he said, sadly.

"Huh, what rules?" Leigh asked sitting on her bed.

"No fraternizing with superior officers." he replied sitting in a chair.

"You were the one i was referring to." Leigh said taking a swig.

"Really?" Tod looked up surprised. Leigh nodded. the alarm for an incoming wormhole went off. both of them sighed and went to the 'gate room. taking up security positions. John looked suspiciously at the two of them by each other but dismissed it when a jumper flew in. the security detail relaxed, Leigh and Tod dropped their guns to their sides and walked to the jumper bay. Leigh ran forward when a wounded marine stumbled out followed by several frightened scientists.

"What happened?" she exclaimed supporting the marine on her shoulder.

"Wraith...tons of them...lost three others." One managed to say.

"Wraith?" Tod whispered.

"Aliens, our enemies here. you don't wanna know the rest." Leigh replied and they helped the marine to the infirmary. Dr. Keller ran to them (since the infirmary was empty) and helped the marine onto a bed. they left her and the other doctors to treat the man. Leigh and Tod had a very private dinner in the mess hall. John and Rodney came in. Leigh gestured to Tod for them to leave.

"Colonel." Leigh muttered as she brushed past.

"General, i was wondering if you wanted to stay." John said quickly before she could leave.

"What about that rule?" she said using what Tod said to her advantage.

"What rule?" John asked.

"No fraternizing with superior officers." Leigh replied.

"Oh, sure you wont stay?" he yelled after her as she walked away.

"No." she yelled back without turning to face him.

"Finally." Rodney said and got his food.

"What?" John asked.

"A girl who finally turned you down." Rodney replied.

* * *

When they got to Leigh's quarters she disabled the camera again. Tod removed both their earpieces and pushed her down to the big bed. he wasted no time in unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her violently, she returned it. she slipped his shirt off and kicked her boots off. she wrapped her legs around his middle and flipped so she was on top. and thus began their night of sexual ecstasy.

* * *

When John couldn't contact Leigh over the radio he guessed what was going on. The next morning she was ready to go on another mission. 

"General, i was wondering..." John started but was cut off,

"No." Leigh said.

"You didn't even let me finish." John started to pout, the girl was gorgeous and she almost hated him.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea of what you were going to say." she replied and signaled for the men to move into the event horizon. He caught her elbow as they stepped onto the planet.

"Let go." she said patiently.

"Look, I realize you have a thing going on with you lieutenant. I get that, what I don't get is everything else about you. your 16 and a General, you have a high tolerance for pain. Where did you come from? How did you get this high? _Who are you?_" he asked. the other military personal walked away leaving them to talk.

"I came from Earth, I stuck with the military. I am Leigh Anderson, General of the Pleasant Grove Military complex. Does that help?" she said.

"Not really." he muttered. They walked to a castle. Atlantis often traded with the people here. the two Princesses offered drinks to Rodney, and John. more cautiously to Leigh who nodded her thanks.

"Our alliance has been very fruitful these past years." the older one said, glancing at John.

"And we want to ask a favor." the other said.

"Yeah, anything." Rodney said.

" As you know our mother died recently, and we have another sister. she has been chosen for the next queen." the first Woman said.

"Okay." Leigh said impatiently.

"Before each queen is coronated she must go on a Pilgrimage. to the ruins of the old city. there if she passes the test, and returns safely, she is crowned. It is traditional that she make this pilgrimage alone." the older Woman explained.

"And you want us to go with her?" John concluded. The oldest nodded.

"We can do that." Rodney said. Leigh dug her elbow into his side.

"We will go get her." they said and returned with a little girl.

"This is our sister, Harmony." one said.

"Uh, i just remembered we have something to do." John said, coming up with excuses.

"Oh, please John." the older one said.

"Well i guess we could." He said, the Princess had begun to bat her eyelashes. Leigh rolled her eyes and smacked John's arm, signaling to go. the little girl brushed past Leigh, nose in the air.

"I hate kids." she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer,_**_ I__ do not own Stargate Atlantis in any way_

* * *

part 4 - babysitting

Leigh trudged on ahead of the group.

"Trouble?" John smirked.

"You should not be so mean to her." Harmony said.

"Why not?" John asked startled. Rodney saw Leigh smile a little.

"She is a great leader and i like her." Harmony replied walking past John, to walk next to Leigh. they whispered a lot, occasionally glancing back, and started giggling.

"What?" John said, getting impatient.

"Oh, nothing." Leigh muttered. They helped Harmony to the ruins. The Genii had followed them and were fiddling with the control panel. more came as reinforcements and McKay managed to fix the panel to activate the mini-drones. John grabbed Harmony's pendant and ranfor the panel to activate it on. McKay and Leigh gave cover fire for him. They got back to the Castle and Harmony was named queen. A portrait of them showed Harmony in the middle with her head glowing, Rodney and Leigh firing P-90's and John cowering behind Harmony. They went back to Atlantis. John and Ronon learned that John's dad had died.

"You okay?" Leigh asked John later in his room. John nodded.

"are you going to go back?" John asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Earth again." Leigh asid taking a step closer to John.

"In that case, we may never see each other again." John said and pushed Leigh up against the wall. He pressed his body to her's and kissed her violently. she resisted then kissed him back slightly, in sympathy. She finally pushed him away.

"I never said I was leaving for good." Leigh muttered and wiped her mouth.

"You're coming back?" John asked astounded.

"Yeah, I got an E-mail from General Landry this morning. I'm going for a visit, and to pack my stuff. then i'm back here again. with the acception that my rank has almost no affect." Leigh said and walked from the room. John was left standing there, astonished that since what he just did could be counted for assault, and for no reason.

* * *

John, Ronon, Tod, and Leigh all stood in front of the event horizon. Rodney was saying 'bye' to Leigh. (he still does not know she's coming back.) 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, well apart from the circumstances, of coarse. but thanks..." and he kept rambling on and on and on. Leigh smiled and pecked his cheek.

"I'm coming back." she muttered and they stepped through the event horizon, leaving a dumb-founded Rodney trying to come up with a response. On Earth Leigh dropped by John's house to pay respects. John and Ronon were amazed as the fighting machine walked up to them. She wore an attractive red, silk dress and clogs. she had her short hair curled into ringlets. she smiled brilliantly at them. As they talked John quickly turned around again.

"I told you I had an ex-wife right?" he asked Ronon. Leigh smirked and wrapped her arm in Ronon's and walked away with him to look at the horses. The two of them talked and Nancy left. They started talking again and a teen aged girl came up to Sheppard.

"Lt. Col. John Sheppard. I need your help." the girl said.

"If your looking for the top person here it's me." Leigh said stepping in front of Sheppard.

"No, we need to talk. but not here." the girl added and glanced at Leigh, then left. They met the girl later at a cafe. she told them that she and another scientist had recreated a replicator and he had escaped. they helped track him down and they destroyed it. The girl turned out to be another replicator and they transfered her consciousness into a virtual reality. Leigh spent two hour packing everything she owned into bags. John gaped when he saw the several bags.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah, i'm so busy that i don't have time for lots of stuff." she explained. they loaded the bags into the car and they drove to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. General Landry briefed them and she was allowed to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **I'm sadly bored of this story so here's the final chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5 - Leave

Well most likely you know the rest of the season, create your own ending!


End file.
